Red Light
by onenightofglory
Summary: A few years in the future, our boys recreate a scene that led to the happiest night of their lives. Prompt: Klaine Tango. For behindthesehazeleyesxo, who prompted me for her 17th birthday. Future!Klaine


As he reached the doors to the wings, Kurt slowly pushed them open and slipped into the semi-darkness, sidestepping to avoid the heavy fabric that fell from the ceiling. Taking a few light steps forward, centre-stage came into view. The house lights hummed slightly as they illuminated the space, clearing the stage of the magic it had held just half an hour before. The set stood tall at the back, the balcony now empty.

The scene before him was startlingly familiar. It brought back memories of misunderstandings and apologies; a night that he could never, ever forget. Things were different now. The stage was grander and the set more elaborate. The auditorium wasn't an auditorium and those who took the seats within weren't parents and friends. The Blaine that stood on that stage tonight, arms around an invisible partner, was a professional, not a student or an amateur. He was somewhere that he had only ever dreamed of being.

Concealed from view, Kurt watched as his boyfriend repeated a short sequence, his feet moving in slow practiced movements and his body fluid. Blaine's eyes were closed, his every sense focusing completely on the routine that he was trying to execute. He hummed under his breath, so quiet that Kurt had to strain to hear it.

Blaine paused. He stood up straight, taking a moment to go over the steps in his head again before walking back to his starting position, eyes catching a small movement in the wings as he moved. Stopping, he smiled as he noticed Kurt standing there, feeling heat rise in his cheeks.

"How long have you been standing there?"

Kurt chuckled, taking two steps out of the wings and onto the edge of the stage as he shrugged. "Not long," he replied, watching as Blaine's posture relaxed. He took another tentative step forward. "You were great tonight."

Blaine chanced a glance up, catching Kurt's eyes before dropping his gaze to the floor again. "Thanks." He looked down, biting his lower lip as he smiled. "We've been here before."

Kurt nodded, smiling. "This is where I tell you that you get to do it all again tomorrow night."

There was a pause before Blaine raised an arm, beckoning Kurt over. "Come here."

Kurt complied, meeting Blaine centre stage as they walked toward each other. Blaine pulled him close, one hand against the small of his back while the other gripped his wrist firmly, but not strong enough to hurt. He dropped a light kiss to the base of Kurt's neck. "Dance with me," he whispered under his breath, loud enough for only Kurt to hear him.  
"I don't know how."

As Blaine took a step forward, Kurt's hand instinctively rose to Blaine's shoulder, stepping back and allowing Blaine to lead them. Blaine's eyes fell closed as he danced from memory, a small smile appearing on his face as he felt Kurt move with him. The dance was different to the one that he had seen Blaine perform on the stage that night. They moved slower and closer together than any of the dancers had.

"You do know how."

Blaine reached out and spun Kurt under his arm, stopping him halfway and pulling him flush against his own body, Kurt's back against Blaine's chest. His hand rested on Kurt's stomach as he moved, Kurt doing his best to follow and trying to ignore the butterflies caused by the heat from Blaine's breath against his neck. Blaine spun him again, bringing them chest-to-chest for a moment before he dropped him down against his right arm, dipping Kurt down towards the floor. In his arms, he could feel the muscles in Kurt's back tense at the feeling of falling.

Kurt looked up into Blaine's now open eyes, an eyebrow raised as he was held in position. "Wh-"

He was silenced by Blaine's lips against his. The kiss was chaste, by their standards, barely more than the brushing of lips. As Blaine stood, he pulled Kurt back up with him and firmly onto his feet, rubbing his thumb up and down from where his hand lay on Kurt's back. "Didn't you think I'd catch you?"

Kurt moved his hand around Blaine's neck to the small, soft hairs at the base of his neck. "You're too cheesy for your own good."

"You love it."

Kurt rolled his eyes, chuckling under his breath. "We should go."

Blaine smiled. "Is this where you tell me you want to go to my house?"

Glasz met hazel for a moment before Kurt tilted Blaine's chin up, pulling him in for another chaste kiss. Pulling back slightly, he spoke, feeling Blaine's lips against his. "Even though it's ours, now?"

"Even though it's ours, now."


End file.
